


The Last of the Gingers

by gillywaters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillywaters/pseuds/gillywaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble in which James attempts to film a documentary on gingers (both kinds).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last of the Gingers

“Oy! Evans!” shouted James, skidding to a stop by Lily’s couch in the common room with his regular entourage.

“Skedaddle,” ordered Lily, eyes not leaving her book. She pointed vigorously towards the Fat Lady.

James was unperturbed. “Evans. I need your help. I’m doing a documentary on gingers—” Behind him, Sirius pointed helpfully at the muggle camera around his neck, “—and I was hoping that, as an expert at being ginger, you would consent to an interview on some of your opinions.”

“Maybe at the Three Broomsticks,” added Peter.

“Over a butterbeer,” continued Remus.

“Or two,” said Sirius. James nodded emphatically.

Lily raised an eyebrow. “Potter,” she sighed. “There’s only one ginger at this school.”

James nodded. “I know.”

“Potter, there is exactly one redhead in the entirety of Hogwarts.”

James nodded again. “Evans, you’re repeating yourself. Yes, I know.”

Lily threw her hands in the air. “Potter, _how are you going to make a documentary on gingers if there is only one singular ginger you can film it about?_ ”

James nodded once more.

“Stop nodding,” commanded Lily.

“Merlin, someone’s mighty pushy today,” murmured Sirius.

“Agreed,” said James, minus the nod. “But Evans, I do suspect you misunderstand me.”

“A common occurrence,” muttered Lily. “What’s wrong now?”

“You have assumed my documentary to be on the subject of redheads, correct?” asked James.

“Uh…” said Lily.

“Aha!” shouted James excitedly, like some mad scientist or law attorney. Some third-years on the next couch over looked curiously at him. He lowered his voice hastily. “But Ms. Evans, _that is where you are mistaken!_ ”

“Oh, really,” said Lily disinterestedly.

James snapped his fingers. Peter handed him a dictionary, open to the G section.

James flipped a couple pages, then handed Lily the book. He pointed triumphantly at a word three-quarters of a way down the left page.

“Ginger,” read Lily, “Noun. _Zingiber officinale_. Native to the East Indies, a pungent, spicy…” Lily looked up at James. “Oh. Ginger.”

“Yes,” said James slowly, as if he were talking to a three year old. “Ginger.”

“Alright then,” said Lily. “I feel that I have better grasped the subject of your documentary. But alas, now there’s the issue of why you would interview me about ginger plants. After all, I am no botanist.”

“I know,” said James. “But you’re a ginger. You’re, like, half-related to ginger plants already.”

“I’m not sure that’s how it works,” said Lily. “And plus, I happen to be allergic to ginger.”

“Wait, really?” asked Remus. Lily nodded solemnly.

“Drat,” said James.

“Nice try, boys,” said Sirius, sighing. “Better luck next time,” he said to James.

Glumly, Peter packed the camera back into his bookbag. James looked mournfully back at Lily.

“This could be your moment of fame, your big break, Evans. Are you sure you want to squander it on something as shallow as allergies?”

Lily struggled to keep a straight face. “I’m really positive,” she said.

“I don’t suppose you and I—” started James.

“No,” said Lily. “Begone.”

So the Marauders walked slowly towards the Fat Lady, still looking lugubriously back at her.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more help!” yelled Lily. The boys really were a fantastic source of amusement.

“I am sorry too!” yelled James back, reaching towards her dramatically while crawling away out of the portrait-hole, shutting it firmly and sorrowfully, a wall between himself and his one true love.

Lily snickered at his departure. Then, she opened her tin of ginger biscuits and took a smug bite out of one.


End file.
